nicthicfandomcom-20200214-history
A Racist Dog?
"A Racist Dog?" is the eighth episode of the first season of ''Easy A''. It first aired on November 4, 2011 on The CW. Synopsis Olive meets her new geography teacher, Mr. Aaldenberg, who is African-American. When her dog soon attacks him, this prompts the school to think that Olive and her dog are racists. Plot Late at night, Micah storms the Penderghast house and pulls out the Penderghast family one by one. When questioned for doing so as the paramedics arrive, Micah explains that he had noticed a gas leak caused by the water heater. Olive at first opposes, but agrees after Rosemary explains that the family is better off a repairman than getting killed. The next day at school, Olive meets her new geography teacher, Mr. Aaldenberg, who is African-American, helps her with her work. The two begin to talk about their stuff. Back at home, Olive asks her parents if she can have her dog meet her, to which they accept. As Olive is about to greet him, her dog attacks him and Mr. Aaldenberg inexplicitly calls her dog "". Though Olive becomes terribly insulted, Mr. Aaldenberg is invited to stay for lunch, with Olive apologizing for her dog's behavior and explaining she does not condone racism or the ethnic background of people. But as Mr. Aaldenberg enjoys the food Olive had prepared, Olive's dog enters in and again attacks Mr. Aaldenberg, who then again believes the dog is racist. To combat the strange behavior, Olive attends a dog obedience course to figure out what is wrong with her dog. But as Olive describes the issue, her friend, Rhiannon, whose sister is apparently African-American, is gravely insulted and explains the behavior came from Olive; in result, Olive is accused of racism. Terribly unhappy from the scene made by Rhiannon, Olive has trouble at school. As Marianne tries to get chocolate milk during lunch, Olive explains her problems to Marianne, who doesn't believe Olive's racist after attending. Marianne soon decides to test Olive by an online test made by her brother to prove she isn't racist at all. The test, which has very confusing instructions, claims Olive is a racist to all non-whites, while all her classmates watch. Rosemary at home is also encouraged to take the test by Olive, only the results claim that Rosemary isn't a racist, which further bothers Olive. The matter gets worse at school the next day at the assembly where Principal Gibbons discusses about racial discrimination, which is focused mainly on Olive. Olive then sees all her classmates glaring at her, with Rhiannon saying, "You sicken me!" Later that day, the students are then involved in a group on Olive's lawn, only to have Olive annoyed. They sing "Get Together", which was a hit for The Youngbloods back in 1967. Eventually, Rosemary is told to give Olive two dolls, one Caucasian and the other African-American, in order to roleplay. Chip soon is involved and Olive, to her disgust, plays with the dolls. Unfortunately, her dog senses Olive's discomfort and grabs the African-American doll and chews it up and spits it out in front of the horrified students. Soon later, a repairman arrives to check on the water heater, only this time, her dog attacks again. Olive is confused why her dog is suddenly attacking, only to realize that the repairman is Caucasian. Olive realizes her dog's erratic behavior came from her hatred for other repairmen interfering with her work. She then drives to Mr. Aaldenberg's home, who still believes her dog to be racist, and is told Olive's observations and explanations. Mr. Aaldenberg then believes in Olive's story and he and Olive's dog get along well. Category:Easy A